


This Better Not Be Twilight

by VideoPlay5178



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoPlay5178/pseuds/VideoPlay5178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was about to die in an alley. Luckily or unluckily for him, a vampire decides to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Better Not Be Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but I'm generally amused by it so whatever. Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!

            Well, he done fucked up. Ryan held his shoulder, hissing in pain. Blood poured from his shoulder and chest, it was getting hard to breath. Blood was slowly leaking into his lungs for him to cough up. This was what he got for listening to Gavin and going out drinking with the idiot. Mugged and dying in some shitty alley way two blocks from his home. He was going to haunt Gavin.

            “Damn, it’d be a shame to let you die.” A far away voice said with an amused tone. “You’re pretty fucking hot.”

            Ryan barely registered the weight leaning on him or the sharp pinch on his neck. His world was fading to black and his body ached. He was going to die here, that voice must have been whatever it was that was taking him to the great unknown. Damn, he really wanted to haunt Gavin.

* * *

 

            Ryan cracked his eyes open, wincing when his head throbbed angrily. He was staring at an unfamiliar white ceiling. He frowned and rubbed his head and slowly sat up. He was in a very nice hotel room. The bed was next to a huge picture window and in a dip in the floor was an entertainment set up.

            A game of Call Of Duty played on the screen and the top of a mop of brown hair rested against the black leather couch. Ryan’s chest and shoulder ached for a moment before going numb. His mind remembered that he was shot twice after being mugged. He looked down at himself to find a faint scar on his shoulder and on his chest where the bullets had been.

            He was also naked accept for his boxers. He frowned, feeling awkward. Where the hell was he? He looked back at the couch and cleared his throat. “Hello?” He croaked, his voice sounding rough. He was suddenly thirsty and extremely hungry.

            The game paused and a young man with glasses and bright brown eyes looked over the couch at Ryan. The man smiled. “Oh hey, you’re awake. I thought you were just going to stay in a coma or something.” He said, standing and walking over to Ryan. “What’s your name?”

            Ryan frowned, looking the man up and down. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had pacman on it and a purple jacket. He had comfortable sweat pants that hung loosely on his hips. “Who are you?” Ryan countered, not sure he could trust this man. “Where am I?”

            The man chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m Ray, I saved your ass.” He said, smiling lopsidedly at Ryan. “You were going to die.”

            Ryan tensed and looked at the scar on his chest. “How long was I out for?” He asked, dazed. “Oh, I’m Ryan by the way. Thank you for saving me.” He said, offering Ray his hand. He owed the man that is he really did save him.

            Ray smiled and took Ryan’s hand in a firm handshake. “No problem, you were too hot to just let you die.” He laughed, letting go of Ryan’s hand and smiling more when the other man blushed at his statement. “You were out for three days, I think.”

            “Three days?” Ryan asked, confused. “There’s no way these wounds healed that quickly.”

            “Oh well, I guess I should mention that you’re a vampire now.” Ray said offhandedly. “I turned you because that was the only way to keep you alive.”

            Ryan stared at Ray blankly then gave him a tired look. “This isn’t Twilight or some other vampire bullshit.” He sneered. “What really happened?”

            Ray laughed lightly and shook his head. “You’re one hundred percent a vampire man.” He said, standing up and walking over to a dresser. He opened them and started digging around. “Twilight is a piece of shit though, we do not turn into disco balls in the fucking sun.”

            Ryan watched Ray blankly. “You’re kidding me.” He frowned, his hand going to his neck to see if he could find bite marks on his neck. There was nothing there. “There’s no way, vampires don’t exist.” He insisted.

            “Oh but we do.” Ray smiled, pulling a silver knife out of the drawer and walking back over to Ryan. “Although everything you know about vampires is false. We’re immortal, and absolutely nothing can kill us, not a stake to the heart, cutting off our heads, or fire.”

            Ryan watched the knife with fear in his eyes. He edged away from Ray until the other man pressed the blade into his wrist. “What are you doing?!” He asked, suddenly panicked.

            “You’re hungry, right? You’d have to be.” Ray said calmly. He cut his wrist and the smell of blood hit Ryan’s nose suddenly. He nearly tackled Ray, thinking nothing but about the blood and how fucking amazing it smelled.

            Before he realized what he was doing, he had sunk fangs that he didn’t know he had, into Ray’s wrist, his normally blue eyes dyed the color of dried blood. Ray chuckled and held still. “See?” He asked, petting Ryan’s head gently.

            Ryan wasn’t sure what exactly he was doing. All he knew was that blood was entering his body and it tasted absolutely amazing. Ray tasted and smelled like vanilla and roses. It drove him crazy how wonderful that was. Something clicked in his head once he was satisfied with how much he had drank.

            He hastily pulled away from Ray’s wrist, covering his mouth with his hands in shock. Ray laughed and placed his hand over his wrist, some blood still dripping down his arm. “Better?” Ray asked, moving to grab a towel which was on top of the dresser. He pressed the towel into his wrist and smiled at Ryan.

            Ryan was shaking and looked at his hands. There was still some blood on his mouth and chin and some coated his fingers. He quickly slid his fingers over his teeth, not finding the fangs that were there just a moment ago. “W-what?!”

            “You just fed for the first time.” Ray said, tossing the towel into a basket, his wrist was completely fine. “Sadly, you’ll have to keep feeding from me because you’re new.”

            “I-Why?!” He demanded, giving Ray a confused look. “I had come to terms with dying, I was going to haunt the bastard that made me go out.”

            Ray laughed, shaking his head and shrugged. “I’m not like normal vampires, I don’t like killing when I feed and honestly, I felt bad that you were going to die.” He explained, sitting on the bed again.

            Ryan looked at Ray then at the blood on his hands. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad, maybe. “I have to keep feeding from you? What about my friends and family?” He asked, looking at Ray again.

            Ray shrugged. “You can go back to that, like I said, everything you know about vampires is false.” He gave Ryan a reassuring smile. “You can walk in the sunlight and shit like that, you’re a normal person, you just need to eat blood, and it doesn’t even need to be human.”

            Ryan nodded, relaxing. “Ah, then I guess I should thank you for saving me.” He smiled back at Ray.

            Ray shook his head. “Don’t thank me yet. You’re immortal now, nothing can kill you.” He gave Ryan a sad smile. “And for the next six months or so, you need my blood to sustain yourself.”

            Ryan frowned. “Ah.” He said lamely. Immortality was a fate worse than death, wasn’t it? However, he wasn’t really attached to anything in this life. He had no significant other, he rarely talked to his parents. His only friend was really Gavin if he could be considered that. “I suppose that’s not too bad.”

            Ray raised his eyebrows in shock. “Seriously? Most people get pissed at this point.” He chuckled, smiling. “Most people would rather starve themselves then be stuck with me for six months, let alone eternity.”

            “You plan on staying past the six months?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow. “Although I kind of prefer that, I don’t have much going for me right now.”

            “No one you’re sad about leaving behind?” Ray aside, leaning toward Ryan with interest. “Nothing that you love doing?”

            Ryan shrugged. “I have a dead end job that bores me to tears and one friend that I wanted to haunt.” He chuckled, smiling faintly. “Like you said, no one wants to deal with me for a week let alone the rest of their lives.”

            Ray stared at Ryan shocked then smiled brightly. “Holy shit, you’re the first fledging to not instantly try to kill themselves or avoid me.”

            “You’ve had others?” Ryan asked, chuckling. “Were they like me?”

            Ray nodded, smiling sheepishly. “Mainly, yeah. I would find people who didn’t really deserve to die and save them. Most of them starved themselves to death.”

            Ryan didn’t respond to that, he just looked at his hands, grimacing at the blood still on them. Ray frowned, and sighed. He offered Ryan the towel he had used to clean his wrist. “Please don’t go starving yourself?” He asked with tired eyes. “I’ve spent a really fucking long time without a companion.”

            Ryan took the towel and cleaned his hands. He smiled at Ray. “I just. It’s strange.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head at the blood. “It’s unnatural.”

            Ray flinched at Ryan’s word choice and smiled bitterly. “Yeah, right. That.” He sighed, gesturing for Ryan to whip his face as well. “You don’t have to stay here of course, you can go home and do what you normally do. Just, when you’re hungry, come see me. I’ll be here still.”

            Ryan whipped the blood off his face as he watched Ray pull a shirt and pants out of a drawer. “Where is here?” He asked, setting the towel aside.

            “Grand hotel.” Ray said, handing the clothes to Ryan and placing Ryan’s shoes in front of him on the floor. “Room 223.” He held Ryan’s phone and wallet out to him.

            Ryan nodded, pulling the clothes on and sliding his shoes on before taking his things. Ray saw him out of the hotel, giving him the directions back to the hotel. “You’ll probably get hungry in a week or so. Don’t eat human food, it will make you sick.” Ray explained as they stepped into the street.

            Ryan nodded. “Alright, thank you Ray.” He smiled, glancing around to gather his barings.

            Ray bit his lip and nodded. “Right, remember to feed.” He said again, going back into the hotel. Ryan stumbled into his apartment a short time later. He collapsed on his couch, calling his boss to tell him that he was horrible sick and couldn’t leave his bed for the past few days. He still had his jobs, he was the best in the office after all.

            The week progressed slowly and Ryan forgot all about Ray. It was easy for him to not eat human food, he hardly did that to begin with. Gavin would try to drag him out of the office, but Ryan just wasn’t hungry. It was harder to forget that he was a vampire. At the very hint of blood, his teeth would sharpen, although the blood smelled disgusting.

            Sometimes he would dream about the scent of vanilla and roses and wake up with sharpened teeth and red eyes, but he couldn’t remember where he smelled it before. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon when he started to get hungry. By Sunday morning it was a ravenous hunger that Ryan could no longer ignore.

            He was terrified to leave his apartment. He could smell and hear the heartbeat of the people passing his door. He struggled to not break down the door and rip them apart. He was so terrified of what he was. He remembered Ray then, cursing him for turning him into his monster. He remembered that he needed to feed from Ray to stop the hunger, but if he left he would kill someone.

            Sunday was spent in pain in his bed, curled into himself because his stomach burned. Suddenly a familiar scent filled the house, the one he dreamed about. He heard a strong heart beat and looked as Ray tumbled into his room from the window.

            “God damnit!” The man growled, managing to get to his feet. “You’re supposed to come and feed before you get this hungry!”

            Ryan shook as he watched Ray approach him. “Monster!” He snarled at Ray, barely holding himself back from tackling Ray to the ground and draining him dry.

            Ray didn’t even flinch although he gave Ryan a pained look. “Hey, you’re one too now.” He said with a sigh. “Do you want to live?”

            Ryan shook, he thought he would die hours ago. “Yes.” He hissed, scowling.

            Ray nodded and pulled out a knife again but Ryan didn’t give him the time. Ryan stopped holding back and he bit into Ray’s neck, drinking greedily. Ray made a startled noise, his hands on Ryan’s chest, the knife dropped to the ground.

            Ryan wanted to drain Ray dry. He wanted everything Ray had to offer but the blood kept flowing and Ryan got his fill and had to stop. He pulled off of Ray’s neck, his teeth and eyes back to normal. He swayed dizzily.

            Ray guided him to lay down and Ryan was conscious long enough to see him slid out his window awkwardly before passing out. His preset alarm woke him the next morning. He felt like himself again, and he remembered Ray this time.

            Ray was a monster, just like Ryan was. Hatred filled Ryan’s head. He was a monster, he would kill someone without a second thought, and he had tried to kill Ray. He didn’t want to think that everyone he worked with was just another meal. He didn’t want to be a vampire, it sure as hell seemed good at the time.

            When Friday rolled around, Ryan knew that he should go feed, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He didn’t want to see Ray. Just as he thought, as soon as he woke up Sunday he was starving. Ray said that he didn’t need to feed on human’s right?

            He managed to wonder out of his apartment. He killed stray dog after cat. He drained them until they were literally nothing but bones and skin. Nothing filled him and the blood tasted awful. He felt worse and he was starting to lose control. Every human that passed him as he hid in a dark alley looked appetizing. Each one smelled differently, but the fact that none of them appealed to him held him back.

            It wasn’t until the same damned scent reached his nose that he nearly loose his mind and kill everything in sight. “Why do this to yourself?” Ray asked, appearing behind Ryan. You need to fe-“ He didn’t get to finish, Ryan already attached to his neck.

            Ryan drank, keeping contact with Ray even when the other man sank to the ground. “F-fuck, Ryan.” Ray gasped out, tugging on Ryan’s hair. He was going to drain him, he so desperately wanted to. He snarled when Ray actually pulled Ryan off of him by his hair, a huge chunk of his neck missing.

            Ray held his neck and snarled back at Ryan, his brown eyes bright red. “Fucker, if you kill me you’ll kill us both.” He snapped.

            Ryan panted, spitting the skin and muscle out of his mouth and watching Ray’s neck mend itself. “You made me a monster!” He growled, shaking. “I can’t be like this!”

            Ray stared at him, relaxing from where he sat in the alley way. “Then kill me.” He said weakly. “Go ahead, just end the both of us.”

            Ryan flinched, leaning away from Ray. The other man looked so broken and tired. He remembered Ray mentioning that he was alone for a long time that other companions tried to kill themselves or avoid him the first chance they got.

            The red drained from Ryan’s eyes and his teeth went back to normal. He sat back and rubbed his face with his hands. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “I didn’t mean- you’re just trying to keep me alive.”

            “Oh no, you’re right” Ray sneered bitterly. “We’re monsters. Scum of the Earth, the devil’s children. I’ve heard it all, I’ve lived a really long fucking time.” He sighed, curling his knees to his chest and resting his head on his knees. “I’ve had companions kill themselves or end up dead for my sake or leave me. I’m tired of it.”

            Ryan watched Ray and frowned. Ray looked at the ground, hugging his legs tightly. They were only animals, and like everything else in the world they needed to eat. It wasn’t their fault. Ryan had forgotten that he had convinced himself of that at some point. “Ray.” He said gently, moving to sit next to the other man. “I’m sorry.”

            Ray laughed bitterly, but let Ryan sit close to him. “I’m just pathetic, huh? I’ve been alone a really long time.”

            Ryan leaned against Ray and looked up at the sky, his head resting on the brick wall. “Not at all, you’re just another person. I’m sorry I called you a monster, you can’t control any of this.”

            Ray looked at Ryan and smiled tiredly. “I wonder about that sometimes.” He admitted, looking down at the ground.

            “I’ll come every Friday after work.” Ryan promised, looking at Ray and smiling. “I promise.”

            Ryan kept to his promise, coming every Friday after work and feeding on Ray. At first they were short meetings, only to feed. Then Ryan started asking questions. He would stay for a little longer to talk with Ray.

            He found that he rather liked Ray. The vampire hated feeding off of people and ate from blood bags given to him by the organization that he worked for. His job was to drip some of his blood into bags and send them back to the company which in exchange paid for his living and gaming. Ray’s blood was a rare type that could be used to save the life of any human or feed a starving vamp who could only have certain types of blood.

            “So you’re one of the first vampires?” Ryan asked, shocked at that information. They were sitting on the couch, Ryan on one end and Ray on the other.

            Ray nodded. “Yeah, well actually, my parents were the first vampires, I was the second generation.” He explained. “I think it’s me and only one other guy that are still alive from the second generation, the first are all dead.”

            Ryan frowned. “What happened? How did they die? Don’t all vampires have the same type of blood?” He asked, looking at Ray, intrigued with this conversation. There was a lot more to vampires than he thought.

            “Well, the first died because they fought with each other over something stupid I’m sure, not like I could remember.” Ray chuckled with a shrug. “That’s really the only way for a vampire to die is if another vampire kills them. As for the blood question, no two vampires have the same blood and the majority of vamps now are all like you, humans turned into vampires.”

            Ryan nodded slowly, thinking. “So you’re one of the few born from two vampires?” He asked and Ray nodded.

            “Basically, most of the vampires now can’t have kids.” He sighed, eyeing his xbox.

            Ryan nodded, following Ray’s gaze. He smiled faintly, fuck it, he had nothing to do tomorrow other than game anyway. “Want to play something?” He asked, looking back at Ray.

            Ray looked at him shocked then smiled brightly. “Seriously? You game?” He asked, quickly getting up to set the console up before Ryan could change his mind.

            “When I can.” Ryan said, catching the controller tossed at him. “How did you get into it?”

            “Geoff, my boss.” Ray smiled happily, turning the xbox on and loading up Halo. “I was still stuck in the ninth century when they hired me, so Geoff introduced me to some tech. That was, fuck, a hundred years ago I think?”

            Ryan shook his head in shock. “How did that happen?” He asked, watching Ray set up their game.

            “I was tired and locked myself away in a house in the middle of fucking nowhere.” Ray explained, starting a game. “I ate off of the deer and shit and found Geoff half dead from a gunshot wound, he was hunting I think, I don’t really remember. So I turned him and we were pretty good friends but he didn’t want to stay in that cabin with me so he left as soon as he could and found other vamps and got his job. Turns out they were looking for me in particular so Geoff came and got me and introduced me to the new world.”

            Ryan nodded, trying to explore the map but Ray kept killing him instantly. “That’s pretty amazing, also, where the fuck are you that you keep killing me?”

            Ray laughed and smiled. “When you’ve been in the video game world as long as I have, you know a thing or two.” He glanced at Ryan when he killed the other man again.

            Ryan snorted and started lobbing grenades until one hit Ray. “How about that?”

            “That’s cheating!” Ray laughed, finally playing fairly.

            “And you weren’t?” Ryan shook his head, chuckling.

            They played well into the night. Ryan ended up sleeping on the couch and leaving in the afternoon the next day. Playing games until Ryan fell asleep became their new pattern after Ryan fed. Ryan would stay longer and longer as time went on until he just left Sunday night before it was too late.

            Both men found that they wanted nothing more than for Friday to come so that they could play games and talk. They had a lot more in common than Ryan thought they would. He found that he enjoyed Ray’s company more and more every time he arrived at the hotel on Fridays. It wasn’t until the end of the six months that he realized that he may have more than just platonic feelings for Ray.

            The other man was fucking adorable sometimes and very good looking. Despite his age and his life, he was a good person and generally fun to be around. Ryan’s mood and life had brighten considerable since Ray entered his life.

            He hadn’t even realized that it was the end of the six months, that on that day he didn’t need Ray’s blood at all until he entered the hotel and Ray was there and dragging him back out again. Ryan frowned and followed Ray who was holding his arm. “Where are we going?” He asked, matching Ray’s pace.

            Ray released Ryan’s arm and lead them through town towards a bar. “I’m teaching you how to feed for yourself without killing.” Ray said, his voice lacking its usual life to it. “Of course, I’ll work it out with Geoff for you to get the blood bags, but you still need to know how to feed without killing.”

            Ryan frowned. “Has it been six months already?” He asked, amazed. “Time really does fly.” He smiled at Ray but the other man didn’t look at him. He stared straight ahead and looked sad. Ryan frowned and didn’t say anything after that.

            Ray lead them to a crowded bar and Ryan made a face. It was the bar that Gavin had dragged Ryan too that night six months ago. “Alright, so when they’re drunk they’re easier to feed off of.” Ray said in hushed tones as he led Ryan through some back allies. “You’ll get a slight buzz from the alcohol in their blood but it’ll only last a moment.”

            Ryan nodded, watching drunk people stumble past the mouth of the ally. “How do I feed from them without killing them?” He asked.

            “You listen to their heartbeat.” Ray said, watching the people as well. “It’ll scare the shit out of you when it skips a beat, that’s when you know when to stop.”

            Ryan nodded. “Alright, I’m guessing I should do this before I start to starve?”

            “Always.” Ray nodded. “There, take that one.” He said, pointing at a very drunk man stumbling into the brick wall on the right side of the alley.

            Ryan was moving before he realized it. He found that no one in his office could hear his footsteps anymore. He took that opportunity to scare the shit out of Gavin every chance he got. He didn’t realize until that moment that the reason he could do that was so that it was easier to sneak up on a meal. It unsettled him slightly.

            Ryan grabbed the drunk man and muffled his voice with his hand. His sharpened teeth sunk into the man’s neck and when the blood entered his mouth had pulled away instantly, coughing what he had taken into his mouth back out. The blood tasted like spoiled milk and it made Ryan want to puke. In fact, he actually did.

            The man was staring at him in horror and was about to scream when Ray knocked him out and let him lay in a heap in the alley. “Rye?” Ray said with a worried tone, rubbing Ryan’s back. “This isn’t right, it’s time for you to feed on other blood.”

            Ryan’s hands were shaking as he whipped the bile from his lips. “Maybe I’m like those vamps your blood feeds, I only have a certain type.” He rasped out, looking at Ray.

            Ray frowned and hooked Ryan’s arm around his shoulder before helping him to walk away from the man. “Maybe, I have a few different blood bags at home, we’ll see what you can eat.”

            Ray piled many different blood bags in front of Ryan when they returned to Ray’s room. Each one made Ryan’s stomach turn and he nearly puked two more times. By the time they finished going through the human and vampire types, Ryan was starting to get exhausted and hungry from how sick he felt.

            “I don’t understand.” Ray frowned. “There’s no way only my blood can sustain you.”

            Ryan wobbled where he sat, looking at the vane on Ray’s neck. He was holding himself back but he wanted to just sink his teeth into Ray’s neck and drink. “Ray.” He said weakly, reaching for Ray and pulling him closer by his hip.

            Ray blushed and frowned. “Oh shit, you should really feed.” He said, trying to move away from Ryan to get a knife. Ryan hadn’t fed from Ray’s neck since the first few weeks as a vampire, Ray had always cut his wrist for him but now he couldn’t wait anymore. He wrapped both arms tightly around Ray, pulling his back to his chest and sinking his teeth into his neck.

            Ryan relaxed and made a content noise when Ray’s scent hit his nose. Ray’s blood was a god sent after the shit he just tried to eat. He released Ray when he was finished, relaxing. “Sorry.” He said sheepishly, raising an eyebrow when Ray didn’t turn to face him. “Ray? Are you alright?”

            Ray looked back at him with glazed over eyes and a deep blush. “I uh, give me a second!” Ray said running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut, leaving Ryan stunned.

            Ryan whipped his mouth on a paper towel and gently knocked on the bathroom door. “Ray? Are you okay?”

            “Just thinking about dead kittens!” Ray called back, shocking Ryan again.

            “What?” Ryan asked, stepping back when the bathroom door swung open. Ray was still blushing and he looked anywhere but Ryan. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

            Ray nodded. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” He said, awkwardly. He moved over to the blood bags again. “I think I need to call Geoff about this, I can’t remember anything about a vampire not being able to eat any blood but their sires.”

            Ryan frowned and looked at the bags in disgust. “They even smell awful to me.” He admitted. “Yours smells amazing though.” He said, blushing after realizing what he had said.

            Ray blushed a darker shade of red as well. “I uh, okay.” He said, putting the blood away. “Games?” He asked without looking at Ryan.

            “Uh sure.” Ryan said, following Ray to the couch without looking at him either. They played in awkward silence until Ryan finally killed Ray in a game of Halo and cheered loudly. They got comfortable again after that, sitting much closer that their shoulders touched.

            “I thought you would leave after tonight.” Ray said suddenly between games. “I was completely ready to just leave after you successfully fed without killing and disappear.”

            Ryan frowned and looked at Ray shocked. “Why?” He asked, feeling hurt that Ray would just leave like that.

            “Because I figured once you didn’t need me you would leave like the rest.” Ray said, looking at the ground. “I guess that’s ruined for you now.”

            Ryan frowned and set his controller down. He moved closer to Ray and hugged him gently, ready to move if the gesture was unwanted. “I wouldn’t have left, I enjoy being around you.” He said, smiling when Ray hugged him tightly back. “I’m happy that you’ll still be here.”

            Ray laughed bitterly and clung to Ryan tightly. “Thank you.” He whispered into Ryan’s shoulder.

            Just like usual, Ryan didn’t leave until Sunday night. Ray promised to talk to Geoff as soon as he could and that he would come see Ryan when he found something out. Ryan was on edge the rest of Monday into Wednesday. He waited with baited breath for Ray to appear at his door step. It wasn’t until Thursday night that Ray did appear, although it wasn’t how Ryan thought it would be.

            Ryan jumped at the solid thud that hit his door. He frowned and cautiously approached the door. He wasn’t worried about thieves, it was their mistake if they tried to rob him. Vampires were stronger and faster than humans if they wanted to be. He looked out the peep hole and didn’t see anything.

            Frowning, Ryan opened the door and gasped when Ray fell back onto his floor bloody and smiling weakly. “Hey Rye.” Ray said, shaking.

            He was holding his severed arm in his right hand and his legs looked broken in multiple places. “Ray?!” Ryan started to move then stopped himself then started again as he tried to figure out how to help Ray. “What the fuck happened?!”

            “Hunters.” Ray sighed, with a pained breath. “Just pick me up, you can’t do any worse.”

            Ryan frowned but did what he was told, gathering Ray up in his arms gently before kicking his door closed and taking Ray into his kitchen. He winced when Ray hissed in pain when Ryan laid him on his table. “What should I do?” He asked, trying not to stare at Ray’s stump.

            “Just let me lay here, I’ll eventually pull myself back together.” Ray smiled reassuringly at Ryan. He moved his arm to the stump, the skin weakly trying to reconnect.

            Ryan watched Ray with a heavy heart and a panicked mind. “There has to be something I can do.” He said, frowning. He remembered Ray mentioning that Vampire’s healed faster while feeding. “Drink my blood.”

            Ray frowned. “Rye, no. I haven’t fed from the source in years.” He sighed, although his eyes were trained on Ryan’s neck and his eyes turned bright red. “I don’t know if I could contain myself.”

            Ryan gently picked Ray up and sat him up, letting him lean close to his neck. He flinched when he felt Ray dig his fangs into his neck without a second thought.

            Ryan gasped when the feeling went straight to his pants. His breath picked up and he blushed. Was it just that Ray was feeding or was it just Ray himself that was doing this to him? Regardless, he had a huge fucking boner. He tried not to think about it as Ray rapidly healed, his arms wrapping around Ryan to pull him closer.

            Ryan gasped and hissed when his unfortunate boner bumped his table. This was not good, but fuck it. Ray’s legs snapped back into their correct angles with a sickening sound. The cuts all over his body were healing rapidly and his arm was completely attached again.

            Ray pulled off of Ryan’s neck panting. His eyes were wide. “Oh shit, I’m so fucking sorry Rye! I-“ He looked down to stare at the floor but was instead met with Ryan’s boner. He looked up at Ryan who was trying not to just run for the nearest bathroom.

            Ryan frowned when Ray started to laugh. “What?” He asked, just wanting to hide in his bathroom and will his stupid boner away, he felt like a teenager again.

            “It’s nothing, I just forgot to tell you about that.” Ray said, glancing himself over. “When feeding from the neck, it hits a bundle of nerves in vampires. It makes them horny in seconds.”

            Ryan frowned, feeling better that this was natural and that Ray was better but he still had a problem. “Oh, thanks for that telling me that sooner.” He snorted sarcastically. “If you’ll excuse me for a moment.”

            Ray caught Ryan’s arm before he could run and hide his boner and embarrassment in his bathroom. “No time, I came straight here from the fight so it’s not really safe.” He smiled, pulling Ryan toward his bedroom window. “Just think about something disgusting and it’ll go away quickly.”

            Ryan frowned and thought about how horrible Ray had looked when he had opened the door and his boner was instantly gone. “Convenient.” Ryan snorted, following Ray out the window.

            “Isn’t it?” Ray smile at him, running across roofs and jumping from building to building. Ray had taken Ryan running before and he loved doing it. There was something freeing about running on the roof tops and jumping from roof to roof like nothing could stop them.

            When they reached Ray’s hotel they jumped from the roof they were on, landing on the ground with little difficulty. They entered Ray’s room and collapsed on the couch. “So care to explain hunters to me?” Ryan asked with a frown, not recalling Ray mentioning such a thing.

            Ray sighed and rubbed his face. “To be honest, I thought there were none left.” He admitted, sitting up. “They’re humans who cover weapons in vampire blood to kill other vampires with. It’s still hard to kill a vampire with just that, but it is possible.”

            Ryan frowned. “Holy shit.” He said, sitting up. “And they attacked you?”

            “I was on my way here when I saw someone passed out in an alley way.” Ray explained. “I thought I would see if they were dying and do what I do, but instead it was a trap. They attacked me and hacked off my arm before I could get away. I broke my legs tumbling off a building trying to get to yours.”

            Ryan sighed and moved closer to Ray. He picked up his arm and inspected it. “Are you going to be alright?”

            Ray nodded. “I’ll be fine, takes a lot more than that to kill me.” He smiled at Ryan. “Thank you for letting me feed off of your blood that helped a lot.”

            “You do it for me.” Ryan smiled, letting go of Ray’s arm. “I’m glad I could help.”

            Ray suggested that they play some games but Ryan needed to go to work in the morning. He slept on the couch while Ray played on his DS in his bed. He left early the next morning, smiling when Ray was fast asleep on his bed.

            Ryan went to work and then to his apartment, relieved when his home was untouched. Just as he was about to go to bed, Ray burst into his apartment from the window. Ryan jumped and raised a confused eyebrow at Ray. “Ray? What’s wrong?” He asked.

            Ray looked at Ryan, his eyes bright red. “We’re blood mates.” He gasped out, still half out the window. He tumbled into the room and held am empty blood bag to Ryan’s face. “I can’t drink any other blood!”

            Ryan frowned confused. “We’re what? Why can’t you drink other blood?”

            Ray smiled at Ryan brightly, his eyes back to normal. “We’re blood mates!”

            “You said that, I have no idea what that means.” Ryan frowned, raising an eyebrow when Ray stared at him blankly before face palming.

            “God fucking damnit I’m bad at this.” Ray sighed, tossing the blood bag into Ryan’s trash can before pulling Ryan to his bed. He made Ryan sit before sitting on the other end of the bed. “Okay, so blood mates is kind of like soul mates. You know you’re meant to be with someone when you can only eat their blood without puking.”

            Ryan stared at Ray in shock, not saying anything. Ray took that as a bad sign and started to ramble. “I mean, that’s why I give up my blood for other vamps because they lost their blood mate and they can’t drink any blood but mine because it’s neutral to them. And uh, that explains why you can’t eat any other blood but mine although it only is a thing if we both have each other’s blood. Because I ate from you yesterday I realized what it was and Geoff told me so but I didn’t believe him because that means we would have to be in love and like I thought you don’t like me that way so I’m just going t-“

            Ryan cut Ray off by kissing him. He pulled Ray to him and kissed him gently, wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist. Ray made a shocked noise before kissing back, his fingers tangling in Ryan’s hair as he wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders.

            Ryan pulled back, smiling like an idiot. “I think I like you.” He chuckled.

            Ray laughed and smacked him on the back of the head lightly. “Asshole.” He smiled, kissing Ryan again.

            Ryan kissed back, pulling Ray closer until he was nearly in his lap. He pulled back and rest their foreheads together. “Now you’re really stuck with me.” He smiled.

            “That better be forever.” Ray smiled gently, holding Ryan tighter. “If you go, I go.”

            Ryan nodded, kissing Ray’s forehead. “If you go, I go.” He echoed, holding Ray tighter.

* * *

 

            “Hey Ryan, there’s someone here to see you.” Gavin smiled curiously at Ryan as he gestured to someone behind him. Ryan worked for an advertising company and did the majority of the animations for the commercials.

            Ryan raised a confused eyebrow, blinking shocked when Ray awkwardly waved at him from behind Gavin. “Hey Rye.” Ray said nervously, glancing around.

            “Ray? What are you doing here?” Ryan asked, smiling. Gavin fled to listen from his desk, watching them intently while trying to poorly pretend that he was doing work.

            “Well uh, I figured it would be nice to go out?” Ray said sounding unsure of himself. They had only established that they were dating two weeks ago. Their habits hadn’t changed other than Ryan or Ray appearing at the others apartment randomly. Gaming had also just turned into Ray using Ryan as a chair instead of the couch.

            Ryan smiled and stood, saving his work. “Sure, where do you want to go?” He asked, taking Ray’s hand and intertwining their fingers much to Ray’s embarrassment and Gavin’s shocked squawk.

            “The usual place?” Ray asked, sounding more confident as he squeezed Ryan’s hand. He meant his hotel room because they couldn’t eat in restaurants, but that was more than okay for the two of them.

            Ryan nodded, leading Ray out of the building and ignoring the looks they were getting. “Sounds good to me.” He smiled, chuckling when Ray glanced at his coworkers with a victorious smile.

            They walked slowly to Ray’s hotel. They talked about their days and Ray mentioned something about having Ryan meet Geoff although he didn’t say much more than that. When they entered, Ryan glanced at the clock. “I only have an hour break.” He told Ray, although he wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. “What should we do?”

            Ray smiled sheepishly at Ryan. “I’m actually kind of hungry.” He admitted, turning in Ryan’s arms to face him. “We can play a quick game of Halo though.”

            “Just need me for food huh?” Ryan joked, nuzzling Ray’s head and kissing his temple.

            Ray laughed and rolled his eyes. “Well you taste fucking amazing so yeah.” He smiled, eyeing the vain on Ryan’s neck before pulling away to get a knife.

            Ryan watched Ray, smiling faintly. He took the knife when Ray offered it and took a deep breath before cutting his arm. He hated doing that, but the way Ray’s eyes light up before feeding off of him was only half worth it. He knew he had to do this because getting a boner every damn time they fed off each other was not necessary.

            Ray sunk his fangs into the cut and drank, clutching Ryan’s arm rightly. Ryan played with Ray’s hair while he fed and smiled faintly. Ray was trying to shift his feeding time so that he needed to feed when Ryan did to make it easier on the two of them. It worried Ryan slightly since Ray was forcing himself to hold off eating.

            Ray released his arm and the cut healed quickly. “Thanks Rye.” Ray smiled sheepishly, getting a paper towel to whip his mouth with.

            Ryan watched him, running his fingers over where the cut had been. “This would be easier if we just lived together.” He chuckled when Ray blushed at him. “We might as well.”

            Ray stared at him blankly for a moment before smiling brightly. “We should get a nice new apartment then.” He said, moving back over to Ryan and hugging him tightly, burying his head in his chest. “The company will pay for it.”

            Ryan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ray, rubbing the other man’s head. “We should look into that Friday then.” He said, kissing Ray’s head.

            Ray laughed and relaxed into him, both of them content to just stand there like that until Ryan had to go back to work. Eventually Ryan did have to leave but that Friday after Ryan fed, they talked about possible apartments. Ray wanted to go big but Ryan didn’t think they needed that much space.

            They eventually settled on a nice apartment on the better end of town. The only down side was that it was a long drive for Ryan to get to work.

            “Geoff’s coming today.” Ray said casually one evening when they were relaxing in Ryan’s apartment. The company was still getting the apartment for them, but they had already started packing up Ryan’s things since Ray didn’t have much more than some clothes and games.

            “He is?” Ryan asked shocked, trying to remember if Ray had told him about this already. “When?”

            “Now.” Ray smiled and approached the door when a well-timed knock echoed through the apartment.

            Ryan frowned, following Ray to the door. “And you didn’t tell me this sooner because?” He asked, slightly nervous. Ray had told him many things about Geoff and had no idea what to expect.

            “I forgot until now.” Ray admitted sheepishly, glancing through the peep hole before opening the door.

            A man with tattoo sleeves and a bushy mustache stood on the other side of the door. He smiled lazily at Ray and slung his arm around his neck, ruffling Ray’s hair. “Hey asshole.” Geoff laughed, letting Ray go.

            Ray laughed and waved Geoff away. “Hey Geoff.” He smiled easily, gesturing for Geoff to come in.

            Geoff quietly entered the apartment, glancing around before looking at Ryan. He looked Ryan up and down skeptically. “So you’re Ryan.” He said, pacing forward and leaning up to look Ryan in the face.

            Ryan held still, raising an amused eyebrow. “Nice to meet you as well Geoff.” He said, offering his hand.

            Geoff smiled and shook his hand. He looked at Ray once he let go of Ryan’s hand. “You sure got a good one.” He laughed, shaking his head. “Griffon still beats him, but he’s not bad.”

            Ray snorted and rolled his eyes. “Ryan’s amazing.” He countered, chuckling when Ryan blushed faintly at that.

            “Let’s not turn this into whose horse is better.” Ryan requested, holding his hands up in surrender.

            “Right, I’m here for business.” Geoff smiled, patting Ryan’s shoulder before looking at Ray. “What type of blood does he have?”

            Ray shrugged. “I don’t think I have a clear opinion on that since it’s all I can drink but you might be able to tell.”

            Ryan frowned. “Hold on a second, are you aiming to hire me?” He asked Geoff.

            “We try to hire all vamps.” Geoff shrugged, pulling a butterfly knife out of his pocket and flipping it open. “If we can’t use your blood, you can do other jobs for us.” He held the knife out to Ryan by the handle.

            Ryan took the knife and made a small cut on his arm. Ray’s eyes instantly light up but he contained himself. Geoff sniffed at Ryan’s blood before gathering some on his finger before the cut could close. He tasted it and retched, spitting it out. “Fuck!” He growled, grimacing. “That’s nastier than anything I’ve had to eat.”

            Ryan frowned and cleaned the blood from his arm. “Well you have your blood mate right?” He asked, guessing that’s who Griffon is.

            “Yeah, but your blood is worse than normal.” Geoff shook his head. “I don’t think we could use it, but there are other jobs you can do.”

            Ray’s eyes were still bright red and eyeing the blood on Ryan’s arm and hand. He handed the other man a paper towel before looking at Geoff. “I suggest the enforcement group.”

            “Enforcement?” Ryan asked, cleaning his blood up before throwing the towel away. “What is that?”

            “You basically keep vamps in check, make sure they don’t do anything stupid or if they get in trouble you go and get them.” Geoff said, nodding. “I think Ray’s right, you look good for that job.”

            Ray smiled and nodded, looking at Ryan, his eyes brown again. “And then you can quiet that shitty job you don’t like.” He said, leaning into Ryan’s side.

            Ryan chuckled and wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist. “Alright, I can do that.” He said, smiling at Geoff. “When do I start?”

            He started as soon as he quit his old job and they moved into their new home. They sent him out on simple jobs at first. Escort this person, go and find this person. It was easy and Ryan generally enjoyed it. He was paired with a hot headed vampire named Michael to do harder assignments like protecting vamps from hunters. They generally got along and Ryan decided to introduce Michael to Gavin. He was glad he did, they turned out to be blood mates. Gavin ended up doing computer work for the company and Ryan was kind of glad that he didn’t have to leave the British idiot behind.

            Years passed with a blink. When doing something generally enjoyable and living with a loved one, life was quick. It was a good thing they had all of eternity. Ray was curled up on Ryan’s lap as they played the newest Halo on the xbox.

            Ryan settled for just watching Ray, nuzzling his head and kissing his jaw. Ray smiled lazily relaxing against Ryan. After winning his game he shut the console off and pulled Ryan into a slow kiss.

            Ryan smiled, kissing back. When they pulled apart, Ray moved to straddle Ryan’s waist. Ryan raised an amused eyebrow and Ray smirked down at him. “Hungry?” Ray said smoothly, leaning down and kissing Ryan’s neck, right on the vain.

            Ryan shuddered and chuckled. They fed earlier in the week, but he wasn’t about to stop Ray. They hardly had sex and that was alright by him, he just wasn’t going to turn it down when it was offered.

            Ray gasped when Ryan bit his neck first. He smiled and moaned, rolling his hips into Ryan’s. Ryan moaned into his skin, sliding his hands from his waist to Ray’s ass and squeezed.

            Ray gasped and laughed breathlessly. He shuddered when Ryan released his neck before sinking his teeth into Ryan’s neck. Ryan moaned and bucked his hips into Ray’s. Ray tangled his fingers in Ryan’s hair, pulling away from his neck. Clothes were quickly abandoned and Ray had to run to get the lube.  

            Ray curled up on top of Ryan once they finished. He smiled and nuzzled his head into his chest. Ryan rubbed Ray’s back and drew lazy circles into his side. This was nice, to have his blood mate after so long. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever and technically they could. Ray wanted nothing more than to have Ryan by his side for the rest of eternity.

* * *

 

            “Ray.” Ryan sobbed, holding Ray tightly. “Ray please.”

            Ray smiled at Ryan, he wouldn’t die, no. Not without Ryan. He was missing a leg and an arm and he had a sizable chunk missing from his head but he would live. He was determined to after all of his life wishing he would die. He would live for Ryan.

            It wasn’t Ryan’s fault the hunters had attacked them, he had done so well protecting them, but Ray took the blows aimed for Ryan so that the other man could keep fighting. Ray had spent such a long time having others waste their lives for him, he wanted nothing more than to give his everything for Ryan to live.

            Dead hunters littered the ground, the wounds Ryan had gotten already healing as he cradled Ray to his chest, sobbing. “Don’t leave me.” He cried into Ray’s hair. They had been together for over a hundred years, he didn’t know what to do with himself if he didn’t have Ray.

            “Rye.” Ray rasped, smiling. “Blood?” He asked, not having the strength to move.

            Ryan hiccupped, scrambling for a knife before cutting his wrist and bring it to Ray’s lip. Ray just had enough energy to sink his teeth into Ryan’s wrist. He could feel his body mend itself, just in time. He was going to live. He refused to die.

            Humans had found out about vampires and the world went to chaos of social standings and political shit. There were academies for hunters now. The company that they both worked for turned to making a safe haven for vampires. The world wasn’t safe anymore.

            Ryan sniffed and sobbed, smiling when Ray was healing. He kissed his head and held Ray tighter. Ray released Ryan’s wrist before he was fully healed. He could live with having only half an arm and a leg for a while. “We should hide.” Ray panted, snuggling into Ryan’s chest. “I’m going to be okay Rye.”

            Ryan cradled Ray to his chest as he stood and started running. He took hidden alleys and ran for their safe house. Never again would he let Ray be hurt like this. He refused to let Ray died, he refused to die himself. Nothing sounded worse than living or dying without Ray beside him.


End file.
